A Whole Other Story
by DemonsAndDragons
Summary: A whole other story... Is going to involve wincest, and a whole lot of other pairings...
1. Chapter 1

It had been going on for so long. Dean had been the one to take the first step closer to the edge, and when he reached that edge, he had pulled Sam with him. Sam himself loved it, and of course, so did Dean. Every time their dad left their motelroom, Dean was with him. Sam often smiled just because he thought about it.

The moments afterwards were the best. Dean lying on his back, holding Sam with one arm and the other one behind his own neck. They stared into the ceiling together, and talked about nothing and everything. Sam always hated when those moments got interrupted. But this time he really had to go. Both of them had been sleeping, for what seemed like hours, and Sam had to meet some guy named Paul for a project for health class.

"Dean, I have to go..." Sam murmured, tossing his long legs over the edge of the bed. Dean groaned, displeased, and he rolled over onto his side to watch Sam get dressed. Sam felt his brother's eyes roam his body, and smiled. Dean apparently liked what he saw, but that wasn't exactly news.

"Sam, dad won't be back for hours..." the older brother muttered."Come back to bed."

"Dean, it's a very important project. Mrs. McDoughland said it's half of our grade this semester." Sam said, while pulling a white t-shirt over his head."And besides, don't you have work to do or something."

"Sam..." Dean started.

"Dean..." Sam teased, while he gathered his books from the desk, set across from the king sized bed they had been resting on. Oh, how he longed for the day when a new motel room was no longer a regular thing. He grabbed a paper mug filled with coffe, even though at this point it had pretty much become cold, and swallowed it all at once.

"Bye, dad!" he yelled over his shoulder, before realising his father wasn't home, and he heard Dean laugh softly.

"Having a daddy kink-moment, are we?" the older brother said, and Sam could almost feel his brother's eyes on his neck while he blushed.

"No. Bye, Dean."

By the time Sam got back, Dean had gotten up from the bed, and was reading a newspaper on the yellow sofa. Dear God, Sam thought, was this room trying to make him feel sick? He said hello to his brother, who murmured something back. Sam placed his books on a nearby table and turned around to hang his coat on the wall.

But when he turned back around, Sam found himself pinned against the wall by a pair of strong hands, making him unable to move.

There was a spark in Dean's eyes, one Sam hadn't seen in many years. It was the kind of spark Dean had when they were kids, and Dean had placed itching powder in Sam's shoes. It was somehow worrying that the spark had returned, and yet intriguing.

"You were blushing." Dean said, and a sly smile crept onto his lips. Nothing more needed to be said, both of them knew that Dean was talking about the incidident from a couple hours earlier. Sam shook his head.  
"No, I wasn't." he said. Dean grinned, and leaned in to whisper in Sam's ear:  
"Oh but baby, I know you were."

Sam blushed again, and Dean pushed him up harder against the wall. His eyes met Sam's and Sam instantly knew what was about to happen. For a second, he wondered if he should resist. If he should stop it from becoming even weirder.

Dean's right hand found its way to Sam's member and squeeed it gently. A smile of pure satisfaction appeared on his lips when he noticed Sam's reaction. Dean bit his lower lip, studying Sam's face, and ended up saying.

"Walk over to the bed, and undress."

Sam obeyed, feeling only slightly ashamed of his newfound... interest. Since Dean also seemed to enjoy it, how bad could it be?

Sam undressed quickly, eagerly. From the corner of his eye, he could clearly see Dean stroking his cock. As always, Sam became even more turned on knowing Dean wanted him, and when he finally got his second sock off, he layed down on the bed.

"Good boy." Dean muttered. He had somehow managed to undress at the same time as Sam, without the younger brother knowing, and soon enough, he was lying on top of him.

Sam made sure to take in every detail of Dean's body. Or as much as he had time for anyway, before Dean pinned him down and bit his neck.

"What do you want, baby?" Dean murmured into his ear, in a way that made Sam shiver from top to toe. With a little bit of hesitation, he answered:  
"Your cock, daddy."

Dean smiled, and slowly placed two fingers in Sam's mouth. Sam started coating them in saliva, but suddenly he had to fight the urge to bite his brother's fingers. Dean had, without warning him, placed his other hand around Sam's cock, and was stroking it gently. Sam pulled his head slightly back, to let Dean know he was done.

But when Dean moved his fingers down to start stretching Sam's hole, another smile spread across his face. He kissed Sam's stomach, and said:  
"Guess who's still loose from earlier?"

Sam blushed even more, and when Dean shot him a questioning look, he nodded. His brother then starting pushing himself inward without preparation, and Sam had to bite his lower lip not to scream.

"Be a good, quiet boy for daddy, okay?" Dean asked, and the younger brother nodded silently once more. Dean then started moving his hips, and sparks flew inside Sam's mind. He felt so alive, and he could already feel the pleasure starting to pile up. Dean smirked, apparently acknowledging the other's reaction, and he sped up, slamming his hips into Sam.

"Daddy..." Sam whimpered, and Dean shook his head.

"Not yet." he said with a stern voice, followed by him speeding up even more. Sam groaned quietly, and threw his head back into the pillow beneath it. He knew he would soon tumble over the edge.

"Daddy, please.."

"Now." Dean commanded, and Sam allowed himself to relax, moments later finishing. Dean finished, seconds later, deep inside of Sam.

"So... Daddy kink, huh?" Sam smiled a few mintues later, when they had cleaned themselves off and once again were laying sprawled across the bed. Dean grinned.

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam jumped when he heard the door opening. With a quick glance, he made sure Dean was no longer in bed with him, and he sighed in relief. John swung the door open, grunted some kind of greeting, and kneeled in fron of the bed. He pulled out a duffel bag, and started picking through it.

"Why are you still in bed, Sam?" he muttered towards the floor. Sam thanked his lucky star that his father was facing the floor, because he felt his cheeks becoming a light pink.

"Just overslept." he grunted, and got up. His pants were still on the floor, right where he had tossed them yesterday, before Dean jumped his bones...

John seemed to have found what he was looking for, and he turned to Sam while placing a gun in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"I'm going up to the mountains for a week." John said."Just some werewolf punking around.. Might as well finish him off."  
"You need any backup?" Sam asked. His father shook his head.

"Simple job, one man thing." John exclaimed. Sam nodded, his father usually preferred hunting alone. John Winchester wasn't the "having a partner"-type.

"Got everything you need?"

John nodded once more, before he turned and left. Sam pulled a t-shirt over his head, and sat down at the coffee table. He was just about to start his computer, when Dean emerged from the bathroom.

"Is dad gone yet?" he asked, and Sam nodded.

"Good. I kind of panicked when I heard someone at the door..." Dean grunted before opening the fridge, pulling out the leftover pizza from yesterday.

"You panicked?" Sam smiled."You panicked and hid in the bathroom..."

"Shut up." Dean grunted."Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam answered, before actually starting his computer, checking his email and some other essential stuff, like the news. There was nothing special, and Sam gave up.

"Dad's gone up to the mountains..." Sam started.

"I heard everything trough the bathroom door, thank you very much." Dean smiled, and Sam smiled back.

It had always been an understanding between the boys; their father couldn't find out. John would never approve, and would probably disown them both.

"So... lunch?" Dean asked, and Sam looked at him, grinning.

"You just ate two slices of pizza." he pointed out. Dean grinned right back.

"Pizza or no pizza; it's lunchtime." he said, before walking towards the door. Sam sighed, following him, after he grabbed the keys to the motel room and his brown jacket from it's hook beside the door.

"So where do you want to go?" Dean asked, as they turned right from the motel onto the street. Sam shrugged, he had absolutely no idea.

"Well, there's this little restaurant called Vlad's..." Dean grinned at the obvious vampire joke, and Sam rolled his eyes. He still agreed to going, and followed Dean's lead when walking thorugh the city.

"Are you sure they're open..?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded."Because, you know, a lot of smaller places aren't..."  
Sam didn't have time to go any further with his statement, because something he really didn't expect happened. He looked down, and Dean had indeed grabbed his hand. Why? Dean wasn't the first guy to hold hands, and this made Sam nervous. At the same time he couldn't help but notice how small Dean's hand seemed in his, and how perfectly they fit together.

Just before he asked Dean why, Dean managed to open his mouth first.

"No one knows us here anyway... Just shut up and go with it."

"Bossy." Sam grinned, and a little laugh escaped Deans lips.

"I thought you liked when I was bossy." He turned his head, just the slightest tilt, to wink at Sam.

During the whole time they were away from the motel, Dean didn't let go of Sam's hand. Not even once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **In Which One Stays Behind**

"You know that we'll have to tell dad someday, right?" Sam asked. He and Dean was spending time at the local library, looking for a project Sam had in history class. He already knew who he was going to write about: Marie Delphine Lalaurie, one of the most cruel women in history. Sam was wondering how he would be able to write about her, and not seem insane. Truth is, he thought that all people were fascinated by cruelty, but very few seemed able to admit it.

"Today's not that day." Dean grunted. He was looking through a book with _American History 18_ _th_ _Century_ written on the cover.

"Dean..." Sam tried angrily, but the older brother wouldn't listen.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Dean said, dropping his book to the floor.

"I don't want to live in silence anymore!" Sam exclaimed loudly.

A tiny, middleaged woman with brown hair and rectangular glasses emerged from between the bookshelves. She grunted, focusing on Sam.

"I don't care if silent is not a way in which you object against spending your life in." She said, muttering."But in my library, silence is all there is. So either live in it for the following minutes inside of its walls, or find your books elsewhere."

"Sorry, ma'am." Dean said on Sam's behalf. Sam rolled his eyes, and grabbed the stack of books he had decided to bring back to the motel. He quickly flashed his library card, and walked out, Dean following him.  
"Sam, talk to me." he said. Sam said nothing.

"Sam, really? There's no need to get upset, we already agreed not to tell dad..." Dean grunted. Sam spun around, his beautiful eyes filled with rage.

"I only agreed because you're so afraid of him! You're always thinking about what he's going to think, about what he's doing... I love you, doesn't that account for anything?!" Sam yelled. Dean blushed, muttering:  
"Sam... people are looking."

"I don't fucking care anymore!" Sam continued yelling, dropping the books on the sidewalk. He waved his arms."I love you, I always have, and it means nothing to you! Not even enough to stand up to dad!"

"It's not like that..." Dean tried, but Sam had no intention to stop.

"This was beautiful at first!" he muttered, lower."But you destroyed it, Dean."

Dean felt his heart break into tiny pieces, silently wondering if he'd be able to pick them up. Sam turned his back, walking towards the motel, leaving the library books on the sidewalk. Sam never treated books like that, especially not borrowed ones, and somehow that made Dean feel even worse... He followed his, completely silent. For the first time in years, there was tears in his eyes, and he had to fight every second to hold them back. They burned, as a painful reminder of what he had caused Sam. Constantly reminding him that he hadn't managed to make his brother feel the love he needed. The love he deserved.

He saw Sam entering the room. Dean drew a long, shaky breath, expecting this to continue once he came inside. Instead, he found Sam, completely calm, packing his duffel bag.

"You never asked me." Sam said, with a calm that made shivers run down Dean's spine."But I did get accepted at Stanford."

"Sam..." Dean tried, but the tears clogged his throat, making it come out as a faint whisper.

"I wasn't going to leave, at first. I had you, I figured it would work." Sam said, still as calm as a summer day."But it's becoming clear to me that I don't belong here. I don't belong with my family."

Dean clenched his fists, silently wanting to break a wall. The motel walls were cheaply built, they would break like old bread beneath his fists...

Sam turned towards the door, not a single sign of emotion was to be seen on his face, and he said the five words that would forever haunt Deans mind.

"I don't belong with you."

And Sam left. Dean did nothing, not before the motel door slammed shut, and Sam's footsteps faded away into nothing. Dean broke. He could feel himself physically breaking, like little pieces were scattered all over the room, like a thin layer of what was once Dean had been layered over the motel room.

What was left of him fell to the floor, sobbing and screaming. The remains of him crawled into a ball and everything, including him, suddenly became silent. Painfully so.

Dean Winchester had never known a fear like this.


End file.
